


Need You To Know

by bubble_bobb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Junhoe is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Junhoe didn't expect these words to leave his Hyung's mouth.But when they did, he couldn't be happier.





	Need You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you will enjoy reading this sh*t <3  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes ('w')  
> Love You

"Jinan hyung, c-can we talk, please?"

  
The younger stepped closer to the other boy, slowly taking one of his hands into his. The older looked at their hands and back at him with a confused expression.

  
"Yeah, I guess..."

  
They walked to their shared bedroom, the younger closing the door silently behind him. The older sat on his bed and watched as the younger approached him. The taller male sighed and looked at the other boy, shooting him a big toothy smile. The older returned the smile, making the younger stop smiling.

  
"Did I do something wrong? Why did you stop smiling?"

  
The younger shook his head intensely, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, he didn't stop because something was wrong, but he had this kind of feeling when the older smiled that made him think of nothing else but the older. He found out about what all of this means just few weeks ago, when he looked at him and his heart started beating faster out of nowhere, when the older spoke to him, when he touched him, when he came to his bed late at night because he was cold, when he cuddled with him, when he saw Bobby teasing Jinhwan and seeing them smile and laugh, he felt... angry?

  
When the older was being way too touchy with others. But he discovered that it wasn't anger, it was... jealousy. He found out about his feelings for the smaller boy a long time ago, but he was confused at first and then he was scared to tell him, he was afraid of rejection, of disgust, of not being able to look the other in the eyes. But today was different, today he felt like he needed to shake that rock from his heart, and confess to the older, no matter what.

  
He turned his body to face the shorter, taking now both of his hands in his and squeezing them lightly. He looked up at the older again, and smiled warmly.

  
"Hyung, I need to tell you something, but promise me you won't be disgusted by me and that we can still have what we do now"

  
The older was shocked of what the younger had just said, he never talked like this, he was always dorky and childish, never actually acting his age, and that's what made Jinhwan fall for him.... he knew Junhoe better than anyone else, they never kept any secrets from each other, never lied to each other, they were close, really close.

  
He had such feelings for the younger since the time they were in Osaka, and he already really liked Junhoe, just not the way he does now.

  
"Hyung, are you listening to me?"

  
The older boy's head snapped back to the younger. He spaced out again. He shook his head and looked the latter in the eyes, the eyes he loved to look into so much. The younger boy lifted one of his hands, cupping the older boy's cheek, stroking it with his thumb, his fingers danced over his face, stopping at the heart shaped mole under his right eye, he smiled to himself, and opened his mouth again.

  
"Hyung, you mean so much to me, I think I can't express what I feel right now"

  
He lifted the hand that was holding one of the older ones, placing it right where his heart was.

  
"Can you feel it? Do you feel how fast it's racing is? Well, that's because of you, you made me feel this way hyung, and I want to thank you for that, I'm not going to be surprised if you don't feel the same way I do, I just needed you to know, how much I love your wonderful eyes, and your perfect smile and precious laughter, how small you are, I love it, all of it, everything about you, your personality, you are a really warm hearted person and you treat everyone well, and I'm sorry if I act like an idiot, I really don't mean to do that, I always do something stupid to get your attention, hyung, I think that, I think that I'm in love with you"

  
The older male's mouth fell open at those words, he never knew that the younger vocalist, had such feelings for him, his hand tightened in the younger boy's hoodie, and he lifted his head to look him in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

  
"June, I don't know what to say, I-"

  
"Hyung, please, I'm scared"

  
The older stopped his movements, looking at the younger again.

  
"Of what? June, there is nothing to be afraid of"

  
The younger boy's eyes started to tear up, Jinhwan was used to seeing the other cry, but this was different, this wasn't because he was sad, it wasn't because he was happy, he was afraid, only if he knew of what.

  
"I'm afraid that you will be disgusted by me, I know that you don't feel the same, you're straight, and I thought that I'm too, but I guess not ,anyway, I'm just, I'm afraid that I made a huge mistake"

  
The younger laughed, his head low, wiping away the tears from his eyes. Jinhwan just smiled, tilting his head to look into the boy's eyes.

 

"June... listen"

 

He said cupping the boy's cheek that was stained with hot tears.

"Hyung, I'm sorry"

  
"Don't be sorry, just listen"

  
"H-hyung..."

  
"Junhoe!"

  
The older raised his voice a little, and cleared his throat.

  
"Junhoe, I, I love you"

  
The younger froze and frowned, replaying every single word that left the boy's mouth in his mind.

  
"Wait, what?"

  
The older laughed a little, and stroked the younger boy's cheek.

  
"I. Love. You. Too"

  
The taller vocalist stared at the boy in front of him in disbelief.

  
"But, when, you never liked me, yes, you were clingy and yes, you always hugged me kissed me and cuddled with me and....oh..."

  
The older only nodded and smiled.

  
"Exactly"

  
"Hyung....?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"C-can I kiss you?"

  
"Will you shut up after?"

  
"Can't promise that"

  
The taller boy laughed and leaned closer to the shorter boy. The older boy's cheeks flushed with a deep shade of red as the younger leaned closer and closer to him. The younger smirked at the older's cute actions, and cupped his cheek.

  
"I love you hyung"

  
Is all the boy said before he connected their lips a sweet kiss. Their lips moved against each other, the younger opened his eyes looking at the older's beautiful face. The older opened his eyes, and nodded, knowing what the taller boy wants. He opened his mouth a little bit, letting the other boy slip his tongue inside his mouth.

  
The older boy leaned into the touch of the latter, and accidentally moaned softly into the taller boy's mouth. The taller pulled away, and smirked again.

  
"That was cute"

  
"Oh shut up!"

  
The older looked down, blushing hard.

  
"So, are we a thing now?"

  
The younger asked awkwardly, glancing at the older.

  
"I surely hope so"

  
The older laughed and kissed the younger quickly.

  
"But, let's not tell the others, please"

  
The shorter boy only nodded before resting his head on the other boy's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Again!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave kudos or a comment, maybe? <3


End file.
